Keyless entry devices enable a user to control various vehicle functions. For example, the user may use a key fob to send one or more commands to a car that causes the car to lock and unlock doors, open and close windows, arm and disarm a security system, and perform other vehicle functions.
Typically, the vehicle does not communicate information to the keyless entry device. Thus, although the vehicle may respond to such commands, the vehicle does so by generating audio and/or visual cues at the vehicle and not at the keyless entry device. For instance, a car may sound a horn or flash its lights in response to a user sending a command to lock the car doors.
However, one or both of these responses may be inappropriate when the user wishes to discretely control vehicle functions or when the user is unable to discern such responses. For example, a user may not wish to disturb neighbors with an audible sound or flashing lights; a hearing-impaired user may not hear a horn and/or other sound that responds to a command to lock the car doors.
Another result of failing to communicate vehicle information to keyless entry devices is that existing systems communicate vehicle information (such as maintenance reminders or warnings) to the user in the form of lights or messages that are displayed inside the vehicle. Accordingly, the user must typically be inside the vehicle to receive the vehicle information. However, the user may ignore, not notice, forget about, or otherwise not receive the vehicle information. Another result of failing to communicate vehicle information to keyless entry devices is that existing systems may fail to notify the user of warnings before the user arrives at the vehicle. For example, a car may determine that there exists a dangerous condition (such as a break-in in progress or unauthorized entry into the car). Existing systems may not alert the user before the user arrives at the car. Another result of failing to communicate vehicle information to keyless entry devices is that existing systems fail to help a user locate a vehicle. Thus, oftentimes users employ inadequate techniques to locate the vehicle using existing systems. For instance, the user may park a car in a crowded parking lot and forget where the car is parked. The user may attempt to find the car by sending a command to the car and then looking for flashing lights or listening for an audible sound made by the car in response to the command. However, flashing lights may be difficult to see during daylight while the audible sound may be difficult to hear in a noisy parking lot.
These and other drawbacks exist.